


Предложени(я)

by miroveha



Series: Замедлить шаг и просто идти неспеша [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда не бывает слишком поздно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предложени(я)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proposal(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390783) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



Впервые Эрик предлагает Чарльзу выйти за него замуж, когда в Нью-Йорке только-только легализировали однополые браки, а Эрик отправил длинный список требований переизбранному президенту. К сожалению, список не включал в себя легализацию однополых браков — но Эрик уже немолод, нельзя ждать, что он будет участвовать в каждой битве.

Чарльз читает ему лекцию о «терроризме» ещё минут десять, прежде чем переспрашивает:

— Подожди, ты предложил мне выйти за тебя замуж?

— Ну, да. Пары по телевизору выглядели очень счастливыми.

Это был даже не очень угрожающий список требований. В эти дни Эрик чувствует родство с теми сварливыми стариками, что пишут в редакции письма с жалобами на высокие цены на газ и на то, что дети совершенно перестали уважать взрослых. Но теперь он может вступить в брак с Чарльзом, что определенно в плюс новым временам; все меняется так, как полстолетия назад он и представить себе не мог.

— О. — Повисает пауза. — Я просто думал, что ты считаешь брак слишком человеческим, вот и все.

— Я не испытываю ненависти ко всему, что исходит от человечества, — Эрик почти рычит. — Интернет, к примеру, очень даже неплох.

— Ты едва знаешь, как пользоваться компьютером, — замечает Чарльз; очевидно, что он уходит от темы. Это чертовски раздражает, как и всегда.

— Что ж, прекрасно. Ты не хочешь выйти за меня.

— Я этого не говорил, Эрик. Я просто удивился. Ты собирае…

Эрик кладет трубку — или, вернее, нажимает кнопку отбоя. Это изобретение человечества он не слишком ценит и даже скучает по дням, когда можно было хорошенько грохнуть трубкой о подставку. 

***

Во второй раз Эрик предлагает Чарльзу выйти за него замуж, когда у них обоих выпадает отпуск на одном и том же острове, в одном и том же отеле. Такое случается, даже лидеры движения за гражданские права должны когда-то отдыхать, и великие умы мыслят одинаково — так что нет ничего удивительного, что в конечном итоге они вместе потягивают коктейли на жемчужно-белом пляже. Чарльз даже прекращает жаловаться на застревающий в колесах песок, когда Эрик обещает не допустить соприкосновения его коляски с землей.

Он сбегает после обеда, когда Чарльз засыпает в гостиничном номере, как обычно заняв всю кровать. Поблизости есть ювелирный магазин, и продавщица даже бровью не ведет, когда он просит мужские обручальные кольца — он мог бы сделать их сам, но есть что-то утешительно обыденное в поездке в магазин и выборе колец. То обручальное кольцо, которое он когда-то давно купил для Магды, было немногим лучше игрушечного и все-таки дороже, чем он мог себе позволить; в этот же раз продавщице не приходится думать дважды, прежде чем предложить ему самые дорогие комплекты, которые только у них есть.

В конце концов он выбирает пару колец из титана и платины, с широкими и прочными полосами из более легкой платины и более темного титана поверх, — и долго держит кольца в ладони, ощущая их тяжесть.

— Гравировка, сэр?

— Нет, я сделаю сам.

— Это бесплатно.

— Нет, — Эрик качает головой.

— Хорошо. Какой размер колец у вашего партнера?

— Я не знаю, — говорит Эрик, впервые озадаченный этим вопросом. — У него толстые пальцы. Крепкие. И сильные руки.

Пристальный взгляд девушки смягчается, становится почти мечтательным. Оборвав себя, Эрик хмурится:

— Я могу изменить размер самостоятельно, все в порядке. Я просто хочу купить их.

— Конечно. Вы всегда сможете вернуться потом. — Девушка сжимает его руку: — Поздравляю. Как долго вы вместе?

— Это не ваше чертово… много, много лет. — Она ещё так молода. — Мне не понадобится возвращаться к вам, — говорит Эрик, подбросив кольца в воздух и заставив их медленно уложиться в коробку. — Но спасибо за помощь.

Он не собирается вставать на колени — и не потому, что боится не разогнуться обратно без посторонней помощи… ну ладно, поэтому тоже… но в основном потому, что Эрик и так уже выставил себя круглым дураком, учитывая реакцию Чарльза в первый раз. Так что он просто бросает коробку на колени Чарльзу, когда возвращается назад в номер. Глаза Чарльза расширяются, и он поднимает коробку так осторожно, будто она может взорваться.

— Обещаю, она тебя не укусит.

Чарльз открывает коробку. Он ничего не говорит долгое, долгое время — а затем начинает плакать.

— О, ради всего…

Эрик не заканчивает фразу, потому что именно в этот момент отель взрывается.

Оказывается, иногда люди действительно замечают, что два лидера движения за гражданские права решили устроить себе отпуск на одном и том же острове в одном и том же номере.

В образовавшемся потом хаосе, во время которого они Категорически Расходятся во мнениях, был ли это адекватный ответ на попытку убийства, а затем каким-то образом все-таки приходят к компромиссу, Эрик совершенно забывает о кольцах. И вспоминает только тогда, когда Чарльз уже вернулся домой со своими людьми, а Эрик — со своими.

Возможно, решает он, это и к лучшему. Слезы — не обязательно хороший признак; только не с Чарльзом.

По крайней мере, он может утешиться тем, что Чарльз все ещё не сказал «нет».

***

В третий раз Эрик не предлагает Чарльзу выйти за него.

Вместо этого Эрик его спасает (похищения Чарльза, организованные не самим Магнето, чертовски нервируют), и они оба ранены и вымотаны — Эрик так устал, и не только потому, что он уже слишком стар и занимается всем этим слишком долго.

Они сидят в кузове грузовика, направляющегося в ближайший аэропорт, откуда они смогут добраться домой, и Чарльз опускает голову Эрику на плечо. Эрик думает, что он спит, но вместо этого Чарльз спрашивает:

— Почему ты хочешь жениться на мне, Эрик?

— Что? — немедленно реагирует Эрик. Его первая мысль — «Не здесь», но все остальные в грузовике точно так же ранены и не обращают на них внимания. Чарльз говорит:

— И все же?

— Это глупый вопрос.

— Нет, это совершенно разумный вопрос.

— Ты знаешь, почему. Все из-за…

— Ох, это я знаю. Но почему?

— Однажды я уже был женат, — говорит Эрик. — И я ее потерял.

— Да. — Чарльз находит его руку и сжимает своей. Сильные, крепкие руки, сейчас уже изрезанные морщинами. Куда ушли годы? Казалось, только вчера они ехали в кузове другого грузовика навстречу яркому, бесконечному будущему.

— Мы уже старики, Чарльз.

— Говори за себя, — зевает Чарльз, закрывая глаза.

— Значит, в другой раз, — говорит Эрик главным образом самому себе. 

***

Четвертый раз случается год спустя, и тому к времени Эрик постепенно оставляет роль лидера движения за гражданские права, уйдя на покой. Теперь его дни заполнены кроссвордами и неодобрением тех из юных мутантов, которые все ещё никак не поймут, что люди с мутантами не в могут жить в мире. Он не видел Чарльза уже два месяца, да и не слышал тоже; Эрик знает, что он в безопасности, знает, что Чарльз разжаловал себя до преподавателя английского в собственной школе, — но ничего кроме этого. Кто бы мог подумать, что после всего случившегося именно предложение руки и сердца заставит его сбежать в кусты?

«Я прошу прощения, — глубоко оскорблено говорит Чарльз, — но вряд ли я мог бы сбежать в кусты, даже если бы захотел». Эрик открывает дверь своим даром, чтобы Чарльз мог войти.

— На самом деле, — говорит он, положив коробочку на газету Эрика, — я искал вот это. А слово, которые ты не можешь вспомнить — «наперсток». — Приподняв брови, он указывает на кроссворд. — Знаешь, такая вещица, защищающая от уколов иглой.

— Я знаю, что такое «наперсток», — говорит Эрик. — Но спасибо, что напомнил.

Он неспешно поднимает коробку, чувствуя внутри нее тяжесть полос из титана с платиной — и чувствуя слова, которые он выгравировал на них; тонкая работа, требующая куда больше усилий, чем швыряние машинами на улице.

— Как ты нашел их?

— Поверь, ты не хочешь знать, — кривится Чарльз. Затем его лицо становится выжидающим.

— Ну, вряд ли я буду просить тебя ещё раз.

— В отличие от тебя я встал бы на колени, но… — вместо этого он подъезжает ближе и кладет руку поверх руки Эрика. — Ты выйдешь за меня?

Эрик делает вид, что раздумывает над его словами — долгое, долгое время. Это ничего не меняет: Чарльз уже знает ответ, всегда знал; он всегда знал об Эрике если не все, то по крайней мере все самое важное.

— Полагаю, что да, — наконец говорит он, и его голос совсем не дрожит, вот совершенно. — Кто же ещё поможет мне разобраться с кроссвордом.

Чарльз сжимает руку Эрика сильнее.

— Я всегда предпочитал шахматы.


End file.
